


Summertime

by bright73



Series: Post series, the Sweetwater Tales [8]
Category: Young Riders
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-01
Updated: 2002-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright73/pseuds/bright73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and the living is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

Peeking out of the door, Lou sighed at the view of nothing else but the five hen pecking outside the barn. Dog lying flat on his side in the shadow and Yellow perched on the railing, eyes closely following the poultry, the tip of the tabby's tail moving up and down leisurely. It was as close to an idyllic picture of domestic peace as it could get around these parts.

"Still out there?" she asked the woman sitting on the porch swing, "why don't they just give up? That mare is never givin' in!" Shielding her eyes with her hand she glanced in the direction of the barn. The sun already hung low but the breeze was warm and carried the scents of late summer.

"Men!" Dawn replied with a snort, rolling her eyes. "What I can't believe is that I made his favorite breadrolls, made a new batch of butter and sent all the kids to Rachel's and what do I get for it? Buck's still in the barn! I've called twice already, as said; 'Men'!" Her nose wrinkled as she spat the word, annoyed enough to mumble irritated to herself while she frenetically whipped the cream.

Stepping out of their house, Lou shook her head in disapproval, hadn't she too already called on them? Had they both suddenly lost their hearing? Moving to sit by Dawn's side had her companion scoot further over to the side, the bowl in her lap pending sideways, threatening to spill its content.

"Gimme that," Lou said, "you just don't know how to whip cream, do ya?" Taking the bowl from her mumbling companion she worked at it with small fast movements. It took her half a minute before the cream had risen and became deliciously thick and summer cloud-like.

Dawn stuck out a finger out to have a taste. "How come you do it in two seconds?"

"You're too around an' about," Lou snickered good-naturedly. The fact that she was faster in any kitchen related business than Dawn constituted a small miracle.

"Thanks," Dawn replied with mock annoyance, causing Lou to smile broadly and herself to burst out into the characteristic twitter.

Lou shook her head and turned her gaze back to the barn, it had quieted down considerably, the horses in the pasture right next to the corrals surrounding the large barn had lost their interest and returned to the peaceful graz ing. She spotted the mares being broken right there, in the middle of the herd. Lou expected the men to come into vision at anytime.

"I'm expectin' Rachel and Matthew back sooner than we'll get those two inside, the rascals in tow." Dawn pondered. "What's it been now, six hours? And they ain't back yet?"

Lou laughed.

"I'm tellin' ya," Dawn sighed, "they'll already regrettin' taking all the kids at once! Can you imagine the commotion? It'll drive them out of their minds in no time."

"Miss 'em much?" Lou smiled ruefully, peering at her.

Dawn sighed anew and started to rock the swing slowly. "Like crazy," she admitted, "this silence is kinda odd. I'm so used to havin' a couple o'kids taggin' behind me, or screaming at each other or just laughing an' plain havin' fun. Gratin' my nerves somethin' awful." She turned and smiled an embarrassed guilty smile at Lou. "Silly ain't it?"

"Naw," Lou shook her head, "they drive me crazy too but when they're gone... it's feels so empty. I often wish I'd have a couple o'days all to myself, but when I do, I plain don't know what to do!"

"I know," Dawn nodded, "silly I say, just plain silly!"

In the corner of her eye Lou caught movements in the vicinity of the barn. A lanky man walked over the yard, wiping his brow with his arm. "Well, one of them has at least gotten some sense and given up. I guess I gotta go drag in the other one, cos' he sure ain't got no sense whatsoever." Rising she handed the bowl of whipped cream back to Dawn; "save some of those strawberries for us, will ya?"

"Can't promise ya anythin'," Dawn laughed, "depends on how long it'll take ya this...." she paused guiltily as Lou narrowed her eyes and shook her head while stepping down the stairs. "Ahem," Lou said over her shoulder;"we'd all better remember who it really was out there, gettin' it on in the barn!"

"Just go get him, I'm starvin' here!" Dawn ordered, with an absolutely sanctimonius expression, whisk moving in the air as a sign for Lou to hurry up.

Lou couldn't help but laugh, sometimes dirty wash just came in so very handy!

Buck met her with a guilty grin in the middle of the yard. "Sorry so late, didn't mean to leave you waitin'. What ya got cooked up for supper?" he said.

"I don't know if ya'll get any at all," Lou shot back with a knowing leer, "Dawn's kinda miffed, ain't right leavin' her starvin' like that!"

Buck stopped in his tracks, arching his eyebrow quizzically as Lou passed him with a huge smile on her face. Then he turned to look at his wife on the porch, a whisk in her hand and a curious smile on her lips. He realized he'd never fully understand women. But the one standing on the porch, watching him with that smile, taunted him in so many ways. And he looked forward to being taunted every which way she chose. Like now, peering under her brow at him, one finger gathering some cream off the brim of the bowl she was holding, licking the finger with eyes never leaving his. The onslaught of sinful pictures was no surprise and he knew she had done it on purpose. As if she needed to, as if pictures and memories didn't cross his mind and take his concentration without her even present. But what she now clearly demonstrated was the power a woman held over a man. She knew him so well, but he would still never entirely understand her.

His breath was slightly unstable as he walked up to her. Then he stood in front of her, arms entwined around her, mesmerized by the remnants of whipped cream in the corner of her mouth, needing to lick it off her. Needing to do so much more.

She whispered in a low husky voice; "Took you long enough!"

 

 

She spotted him bent over the water trough by the door on the far side of the barn. His shirt thrown over the broad shoulders while he washed his face thoroughly, raking his hands through the hair, making it curl. Grabbing the towel swung over the corner of the wooden through. The strong back tanned, the skin taut over the muscles. The sinking sun falling on him, sending the shadows playing on his skin as he moved to pick up the soap that had escaped his hold.

She just stood there, watching him while crickets sang and the sun warmed her cheeks. The shadows getting longer and deeper while the air cooled and her heartbeat rose. Watching him stirred up memories and longing in her, a simple act like watching the man she had married so long ago, fought with, disobeyed, annoyed, screamed at and plain been mean to sometimes. Still, seeing him like this, occupied with the task at hand and totally unaware of her spying eyes, brought memories back to her. Of them being young, so very young, and her walking in on him in the shower. The shyness when he tried to cover himself with a tiny towel. How embarrassed he had been when he had caught her standing there. But she had continued watching and the flutters in the pit of her stomach had surprised her. The first man she had truly seen totally naked and contrary to her belief it hadn't scared her, it had made her want more. So much more. The memory warmed her, it had been the beginning of a sometimes very rocky road. Mistakes made, regrets and sadness in those first tentative steps. The anger and the fears, but more than anything else; the love they shared, despite all.

Then he turned, his eyes catching hers like he already knew she was standing there. Squinting his eyes he smiled. "I know, Lou, I know. Should'a been in an hour ago, so sorry. But that mare is just not...."

She had arrived to stand in front of him and his voice trailed off when she took the towel out of his hand and wiped some droplets he had missed, off his chest.

Without a word she let the towel follow the line of his ripe muscles, defining the build of the man she spent so many years with. So many years that she knew his history by the lines and sinews, the scars he carried, on the skin and in the heart beating under her palm. Her eyes fixed on the vein on his neck. The vein that swelled in the midst of passion, swelled and throbbed against her cheek as she lay her face in the crook of his neck.

He sank to sit on the rim of the trough, his hands reaching out for her and landing on her hips. "Com'ere," he smiled, pulling her to him.

With one step she moved to stand between his legs, her hand letting go of the towel and moving up on his bare skin. "Problems with a mare, ya say?" she tried asking innocently. But her voice trembled, giving her in.

"There's one in particular," he smiled warmly, "a feisty chestnut. Kicks something fierce and never listens to a word I say."

"If you're talkin' about yesterday it was you doin' the kickin'! I told ya to watch out for that bucket! You had the water all over my kitchen floor! I told ya to look out!" Miffed she swatted his shoulder.

"I was lookin' at the filly," Kid grinned.

"Well, ya should'a looked where you walked," Lou retorted, smiling at the memory of Kid stumbling in, over the filled bucket. And then looking absolotely baffled when she screamed at him.

"Told.ya that filly gives me trouble, in all kinds o' ways. Just can't keep my eyes off her." He pulled her closer, "can't really do much thinkin' when she's around either."

His eyes were searching hers, but she avoided letting hers tell him anything. Keeping him guessing was a play she'd used so many times. Giving him vague signals, letting him slowly simmer until he turned the tables and made her wait until she couldn't take any more and begged.

This time was no different, looking at the droplets falling onto his shoulder she wiped them off with her hand, pressing her palm down on his smooth skin. His skin, the familiar smooth softness covering the strong build underneath. His hands pulling her towards him, making her rest up against his chest, the strong legs framing her as his breath got quicker. His fingers pulled her tucked in blouse up and crept in under it. Hands resting on her hips, thumbs on her belly, the silky bodice making his thumbs glide easily over her trembling flesh. The contact sent a shudder through her, a shudder she couldn't hide. And that was all the response Kid needed. He smiled and kissed her lightly, nuzzling the hollow of her neck. His body was hot but his skin was cool against her own.

"You're still wet," she got out, desperate to seem in full control. But he already had the upper hand, his skin took warmth off hers as he hid his face at the juncture of her shoulder and neck, resting his forehead on her revealingly hot skin and kissing her bosom through the thin layers of cloth.

His shirt fell to the ground when she nestled her hands into his hair, letting her fingers latch on to his curls. The texture sending her skin tingling. He turned his face up to her, looking at her through half-closed eyes, lips slightly parted in invitation. His skin was now just as hot as hers, she felt the heat radiate from him to her melting core. Spreading like an unleashed flame, knowing no boundaries. His eyes now the darker shade of blue she knew so well, the gaze resting on her lips. She moved in closer still and kissed his lips chastely. Still playing with him, taunting him. But the instance she felt his lips on hers, the arms around her waist, the arousal; she knew she had lost. There would be no more teasing from her part now, she had given over the power to the man sitting on the rim of the sturdy water trough. And she didn't mind one bit.

He rose with a soft groan, pulling her even closer and sliding his hand to her lower back, under the waistband of her skirt before he kissed her. She giggled softly into the kiss, maybe she hadn't lost all the power yet. He was hot, urgent and needy. Maybe she'd be able to taunt him this time? But the kiss deepened and her eyes closed slowly while their need clashed and her knees got weak as a surge of raw need warmed the very roots of her heart. She wanted him here and now. Pressing her body to his, she moaned, the heat in her lower belly made her skin yearn to be touched. Her hands now tugging at his hair, urging him on as she whispered his name.

He opened his eyes to a crack, watching her as she broke their heady kiss.

Capturing his gaze, she spoke candidly; "Now, I want you now."

He smiled warmly, his breath fanning her hair as he rested his cheek on her temple and spoke. "In the barn? Someone might walk in on us an'...."

"I truly don't care," she replied, her hands sneaking around his neck again. Leaning in on him she nibbled at his collarbone, following it to the tender spot on the neck. Biting softly at it, suckling on the still damp skin. The earthy scent of him driving her hips to his. "Don't have to take long or nothin' Kid, I...I just need to feel you."

He moaned, letting his hand run down her back, pressing her to him. Then he cast a brief glance to the door still ajar before lifting her to straddle his waist and turning to walk backwards to the door that led to the main stables. Lou smiled, knowing exactly where he was heading. "I knew you'd figure something out," she purred.

"Lou," Kid groaned deep in his throat, "told ya I just can't think when you do that!"

She smiled victoriously. Stumbling backwards in through the door, he crossed the recently whitewashed room filled with tack, stopping briefly before crossing into the stables. Lou snatched a quilt from the pile on the bench. "Lucky you got me doin' the thinkin' then," she mocked him. He chuckled amused, easing them both in trough the door and walking onward with renewed confidence. Nipping at his neck she draped the quilt over his head, having him groan and stop to lean up against a stall. Merely three steps from the door leading to the foaling stalls now filled with fresh hay. The scent of herd's grass and clover filling the empty barn. A newly whitewashed, pristine barn, waiting for fall. And for them.

 

In the shelter of the quilt he kissed her, slowly and thoroughly. His hand moving up to her neck, the warmth burning its way down her spine. Clinching her thighs around his hips she tasted his scent, the strength and the promises. Rejoicing in the quivers in his body as the tension built further in him. He was so ready now, she felt it in the hardness of his body, the heat of his kisses and the hand that feverishly stroke her. She slid out of his hold, pulled the quilt off him and reached for his hand to drag him further inside the barn. His breath was fast and shallow as she slid through the door to their impromptu shelter

Inside the small seclusion, she threw the quilt over the pile of hay in the narrow passage by the door and let go off his hand. Smiling in anticipation she leaned up against the wall. Kicking off her shoes in a hurry while starting to unbutton the calico skirt and finally pulling it over her head. Laying it on the wall of the stall at her side.

He remain at the door, eyes fixed on her while she opened the buttons of her blouse with nimble fingers. Peeling it off in a hurry. She looked up as the door was slammed shut and Kid walked up to her with a groan; "Lemme do that!"

"Hurry!" Lou said, watching him in the ray of sunshine, spilling its light through the window, casting a sharply defined streak across the floor, finally falling in a pool of light on the quilt . Looking at his form, his face in the shade, the strong torso bathing in the revealing light, she let her hands wander on his skin. It glowed in the sunshine and moved with every breath he took, a slow steady rhythm. Vibrating as she let her fingers slide over the curls. Moved, just like when they made love and his body thightened. Just like a moment before he'd let go and she'd lay her hand on his abdomen; feeling the caged force in the muscles playing underneath. Her legs felt weak from the onslaught of need to have this man inside her, his desire for her filling her to the brim. Moving and stroking. "We gotta hurry Kid, they might come looking for us!" Her voice was just a low, trembling whisper.

He said nothing as he fell to his knees in front of her, looking up into her face, gauging her reaction when he let his hands wander in under her bodice. Under his large calloused hands the top came off her and pooled around her waist. Her body eagerly revealing her state of arousal. Kid mumbled something against her naked skin, trailing his hands up her thighs, kneading her buttocks until she arched towards him with a soft moan. Then he drew the garment slowly off her, leaning in to kiss every revealed inch of her skin.

Lou backed towards their nest, the tension in her lower abdomen forcing her to groan as it grew with his every touch. There was no time for all this, no time at all. What she needed now was him inside of her and fast. But he held onto her, following her on his knees, kissing her lower abdomen, the joint of her legs, everywhere he was able to reach. Her knees gave in and she sank to her back onto the waiting quilt.

"That's my girl," Kid whispered huskily and let his lips trail all over her. Nuzzling her neck, laving her nipples and driving her out of her mind. The ray of sunshine warming her skin, casting an ambe light that seemed to live and breathe. Grabbing him hard she arched to his wet kisses, pulling at his pants. "Take them off, Kid, I wanna have you all naked and mine."

"I'm yours," Kid mumbled, suckling at her neck, "naked or not."

Getting a grip on him she wrestled him to his back. He laughed softly and let her have her way, his hands on her hips as she worked to free him of the pants. But he wasn't helping her, passively he lay back, watching her fight the garment. His hands starting to travel on her, up her sides, down her back, over her buttocks, in slow sure strokes.

"No, wait," she panted, "would'ya help me get..." The words stuck in her throat as the hands found her breasts, palms soothing, then moving in circles around her straining flesh. There was no way she would stand this for long. She didn't even bother to take the pants all off, when she finally got them halfway down his legs she was more than satisfied. With him on his back she was in full control and she didn't lose one second before she took full advantage of it. Crawling up on him she straddled him and bit hard at his shoulder in retaliation for his wandering hands. Kid tensed underneath her, letting out a pained moan. Then she licked the mark her teeth had left. He mumbled a declaration of awe and the grip around her hips tightened. Her lips found his and she sank down on his body, fingers clasping his shoulders as she kissed him with fierce need. The delicious sensation of being so close, skin to skin, had her breath pause momentarily as she closed her eyes and pressed herself to his warmth. His hips started to move slowly, sending a soft shiver of anticipation though her. She had him exactly were she wanted him. His erection rubbing her abdomen sensually. Breaking the kiss she looked into his eyes, her breath escaping in tiny moans close to his parted lips. His eyes were nearly all black now, half-closed and hazy. She shuddered. His hot ragged breath on her cheek, moving down her neck as he kissed his way down. The large warm hands back on her hips, moving over her lower back, kneading her buttocks. With a throaty groan she put her hands on his chest for support as she eased herself up and settled over his arousal. Rubbing herself on him until he couldn't take it any longer but moaned and tensed under her. Unable to wait any longer she grabbed him with frenzy and sank onto him, letting him slowly delve deep into her. He echoed her groan and pulled her down over himself. Head thrown back, she took his full length inside, staying absolutely motionless until the pressure inside her forced her to move. And she took him, very slowly at first, savoring all the sensations it sent pulsating through her. She didn't have to look at him, she knew he was looking at her, his forehead creased with effort to hold back. But she wasn't able to hold back, she wanted to feel that soft quiver turn into waves of completion. The tension in her to finally burst. And she wanted it fast.

Biting at her lower lip to keep quiet, she increased her pace and he followed, deeper and harder. In absolute silence she concentrated on the sensations inside of her, the hunger that raved in her, her pulse rising, breath coming faster, heat spreading on her tingling skin. And him inside her. The tension building, announcing the imminent release with small shudders. She gasped for air at the deep thrusts working to still the need, his hands helping to rock her over the eretcion. She leaned back, her hands now grabbing his thighs, sweat trickling down her body. His thumb moved to tenderly rub her swollen and wet labia, and she cursed knowing she'd come without him.

"Damn you," she let out, trying to hold back. But he didn't let her, when his thumb reached the goal she let out a garbled cry and moved frenetically over him before falling over onto his body. Hiding her face at the crook of his neck to muffle the sounds that escaped her as the tension burst in her while her hips danced hungrily with his. And when it did she stopped breathing for a while, the waves of pleasure silencing her completely as they took control.

"So beautiful," Kid groaned, and the vein on his neck throbbed against her cheek.

She remained still, with her face hidden at the crook of his neck, feeling his hips still move slowly to hers. She kissed his neck. He rolled her over, capturing her eyes, smiling at her raspy breathing. She clung to him and draped her legs around his.

"Lou, you know," he mumbled with his lips to her ear, "somtimes, when I'm out doing whatever I can feel you and sense you like this. Out of the blue I see the curve of you neck or the way you bend over picking up Sarah and all I wanna do is come in and get you, throw you over my shoulder and carry you away, make love to you and hear you groan my name."

His voice made her shudder around his erection and he groaned, suckling at her earlobe. "Just like that I can't think about anything 'cept makin' love to ya. For hours and hours."

"Honey, please," she strained to him, her breath raspy all over; needing him to move and fulfill the promise. Trapped under him she couldn't do much except beg him; "Kid, please, now, I can't take this any longer, gimme that lovin'!"

Bracing himself on his arms he kissed her swollen lips and she claimed his mouth with deperate determination. Her hand moved down his flank and pressed his hips closer to her own. Slowly he moved inside her, his body tensed from withheld passion. It took her two slow deep thrusts for the tension to claim her totally once more and make her climb that mountain, her hand grabbing hard at his hips. Another two excruciating slow moves before she stood panting on the edge and begged for more. His hard body moving faster now, to the rhythm she craved. His squinted eyes locked on hers and sweat dripping off his temples onto her wet skin. She wasn't able to keep quiet while watching him near release with her; she gasped with each delicious thud of flesh meeting. He was beautiful, just as close to the ridge as she was. Totally exposed and all hers.

Grabbing both his wrists she arched her hips to his, making him still his movements, feeling him deep inside, hot and throbbing. Ready to burst. He lost his balance and slid down to his elbows, shutting his eyes and breathing hard against her neck; "Lou...don't... I can't....

"Loveya," she exhaled with a rush, draping her arms around his neck, desperate for completion. Both his and her own. Accompanying his low growls, she moved urgently to him and her nails dug into his shoulders. Clutching him tight inside her. His thrusts were slow and deep now, persistent. Sending her into garbled whines and spine melting shivers as their bodies met. His cheek pressed to her own, he growled her name as he shuddered, body tensing against hers in breathless completion. And she clung to him, desperately grasping at him as his tension burst deep inside of her and pulled her within.

Her heart beat so fast that she felt it in her fingertips as she sank deeper into the hay with him, her body relaxing with fulfillment.

 

 

Totally slack she listened to the sounds of the aftermath, his hot exhales against her damp skin, fingers nestling with hers, their chests heaving in rhythm. The coarse quilt tickling her bare backside. The heaviness of her own body making her fight not to fall into a deep slumber and forget everything but the drowsy sweet content that was starting to claim her. The absolute peace she felt in his arms was alluring. "Kid," she whispered, freeing her hand and raking her fingers through his hair to get his attention, "we gotta go!"

His face buried at her neck he shook his head and pulled her into a tighter embrace. "No," he let out, resting heavily on her.

Letting him rest a little longer she stroke his curls, waiting for him to collect himself enough to be able to talk. But he didn't talk, his breath evened out and he kissed her temple, brushing some hay off her blushing skin. Mumbling how much he loved her, the words tickling her skin

"Kid," she repeated with her cheek pressed to his temple, "we really gotta go, they'll be comin' to look for us soon!"

Rolling to his back he pulled her along to rest on him. "Ya know what, I really don't care." Kissing her sweaty hair he chuckled, "an' I don't even think I'm able to get up yet."

Lifting her head she looked at him; "Honey, just think about what they'll say if they ever do find out? Ain't it enough that Jimmy found us on the kitchen floor? We're never gonna live this one down."

Kid laughed and cupped her face in his hands, nuzzling her nose with his."Lou, really, I wouldn't care whatever they have to say."

"Can you use your legs?"

"What?" Kid asked surprised, "of course I can use my...."

Pulling herself out of his hold she rose on shaky legs, looking down on him. He had hay straws all over. Sticking out of his hair and glued to his skin. She groaned.

"What's wrong Lou?" he asked alarmed and rose.

"Look at you!" She sighed, pulling a particularly long straw out of his hair. "Oh Lord, how am I gonna get you tidied up now?"

Kid just laughed and titled his head to the side, peering at her with amusement. "Get me tidied up? At least I have a reason lookin' a bit ruffled, but what are they gonna say about this?" Pulling her into a tight embrace he leaned in and suckled at the skin on the base of her neck.

"Stop it!" Lou laughed and pushed him away from her; "pull those pants up and behave! We gotta get you cleaned up Kid."

But he didn't let her go, instead he sighed deeply and held on to her, resting his jaw on her head and rocking her slowly. And Lou hugged back, she just held on to him with her nose buried in the soft curls of his chest, held on to him and let him rock her. They stood there for a long time, the ray had moved and was now illuminating the door. "Kid, really, we gotta go!" she mumbled to his chest before kissing his bare chest softly.

With a sigh he let go and she smiled and turned to get the clothes. Her eyes searched for the skirt she had thrown over the stall wall. "Oh Lord," she moaned, realizing it had fallen to the floor, right into a heap of hay. She lifted it up, eyed it and burts out; "Now look! It looks downright dreadful." Doing her best in shaking off the hay she sighed as she pulled it on, it was wrinkled and full of grass seeds.

"Just like someone's been rolling around in the hay," Kid remarked with mock innocence while pulling his pants up, looking around for the shirt before it dawned on him he hadn't worn it.

She threw him a murderous glance while putting on the blouse that looked only slightly better. But the bodice was a whole other matter. She shook her head looking at it, all that hay would pinch something fierce if she put it on.

Kid took it from her hand, balling it up and stuffing it inside his pocket. "Hey!" she protested.

"Ya won't freeze to death without it," he grinned. "An' I like the thought of you that way."

"Dirty ol' man!" Lou sniggered.

"Know what love," he whispered in her ear, "anytime you wanna get down and dirty with me again, give me a holler! Or just plain come out get me," he laughed softly.

Lou rolled her eyes while dragging the chuckling man back to the water-through. Still wondering how she'd get him to look at least remotely clean and pristine.

 

 

Their kitchen was empty when they walked in. The plates still set, the pancakes covered with a large lid, the breadrolls under the handkerchief. Lifting the lid she eyed the pancake pile, it was still the same. The strawberries in a bowl, untouched.

"They haven't eaten a thing!" she said, slightly annoyed at her pancakes not being a least bit tempting. "Where are they?" With a sigh she set the lid back and looked pensively over the table, something was missing. "I wonder where the whipped cream is," she asked with a glance over at Kid, that seemed totally occupied with the all consuming task of filling a glass with water.

Kid peered at her; "whipped cream you say?" The smile widening.

"Yeah, we had a whole bowl of it." Lou replied, eyeing around the kitchen. The bowl simply wasn't there!

"Whipped cream?" Kid spoke, crossing the floor to her.

Yeah," Lou nodded, slightly annoyed at his antics,"so what?"

Her husband smiled crookedly, "do you know what you can do with..."

"Oh!" Lou gasped, "you think...but that's food! What... oh, I see!" She giggled embarrassed, remembering certain incidents with cider and applesauce. Leaning her forehead on his chest she laughed.

The door opened and the couple next door burst in, the blue bowl in Dawn's hand, filled to the rim with whipped cream. Buck behind her, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh! You're back? Well....uh... I'm sorry," Dawn spoke, "had to go whip more cream, I - I kinda ate the last batch."

Lou stepped away from Kid, doing her best in keeping a somewhat straight face. Then to her dismay she spotted a straw of hay stubbornly clinging to Kid's pants. And his shirt was buttoned all wrong. Groaning inwardly she looked back at Dawn.

"Well," she said lightly, "it's alright, we were just wondering where you were at?"

"Or where the whipped cream was at?" Kid remarked, "had no idea you two liked it so much."

"Huh?" Buck asked. "Oh, we decided to make some more since Dawn felt bad because she ate..."

"it with her ears?" Kid intervened laughing.

Buck turned to look at his wife and to his surprise, there truly was a speck of whipped cream on her earlobe. And he thought he had gotten it all off her! Guiltily he wiped it off with his thumb. Her face turning a bright red. "Musta gotten there when you whipped it, honeybun," he mumbled.

Lou couldn't help it any longer, the giggle that had been building in her finally burst out in a hysteric cackle.

"Hey!" Dawn protested, walking over to the table and putting the bowl down before she glared at the twittering heap on the bench. "At least my man can still get his shirt buttoned right and he ain't got my underwear hanging out from his pocket either." Dawn leered visciously and continued; "and I still remember to put my shoes back on."

Lou choked on a giggle, peering down on her still bare feet, realizing that her shoes must still be in the barn. Kid hastened to turn and redo his buttoning and stuff the bodice back into his pocket. Mortified she realized that her underwear had been hanging out of his pocket for everyone to see.

Buck had gotten back the Cheshire smile as he sat down and filled a glass with cider. Looking like his battle to stay composed and calm was slowly giving way to laughter. He had enormous difficulties looking at any of them.

"Pancakes anyone?" Lou croaked and reached for the plate.

Buck let out a snort of laughter and Dawn sat down with a huge victorious smile on her lips. Kid squeezed himself to Lou's side. "I'd love some pancakes but I think I'll leave the whipped cream to the more needy."

Dawn's head popped up and she glared at him. Momentarily silnced by her battling mind occypied with finding the appropriate words. Then she fixed her eyes on Kid and growled; "Hey!Ya did it in the barn! If I hear one more hint to what you thought you heard that time in the barn, you're gonna regret it!"

"Whipped cream?" Kid replied with badly concealed merriment.

"Oh shut up and hand me that plate," Dawn sighed.

"Strawberries?" Lou offered with a twitter.

Kid looked long at her, a wishful expression in the eyes. "Should work just as fine," he said absentmindedly.

The embarrassed laughter that erupted did not do much to lessen the acute redness of Kid's earlobes. Lou patted his thigh comfortingly while chuckling helplessly. It tensed under her hand and she remembered there were more strawberries in the cupboard. Meeting with his mortified eyes her twitter died out.

Dawn poured herself some cider and wiped her nose. "Alright, can we agree on a cease fire? An' could we finally get to eatin'?"

Kid cleared his throat and lifted the glass; "Cheers to that!" he sighed relieved.

Lou pinched his thigh affectionately.


End file.
